gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates Of The Caribbean: Blood Fest
}} After a freak exposure of voodoo from Jolly Roger, recently deceased people have mysteriously srpung up from the dead, attacking and eating pedestrians, The British Government's soldiers used firepower to kill the undead, but they failed in a matter of weeks, the dead had taken over the Caribean, only a handful of civilians were hiding out in ''Kingshead ''but its only a matter of time before a few of them zombies get wise, steal a ship and attack the fort. The Brethren Courts are keeping their distance on the high seas, but they are only a food shortage away from heading to port, and the undead. ~ Unknown sailor The "Infection" Begins It was a warm, spring morning, and I had just bought some groceries from the market and was heading home before I heard a woman scream. I drew my blade 'The Sword of Triton', but once I got to the scene I only could stare in horror; it was as if the air became as thick as honey, blood covered the walls of the alley, guts and gore surrounded the scene, and the thing looked at me with chunks of flesh hanging from its teeth, and I swore I heard it say "brains". I snapped out of it as it jumped torward me and I cut it down swiftly, but iI found that it was still moving. I took out a pistol and shot it right between the eyes, and as soon as I did, it stopped moving. I looked around to see people coughing, and I only assumed it was the flu going around (as it always had this time of year). I soon found I was soon wrong. A week later people were dying, and more of those "things" took their place in the port, naturally I fought them the best I could before I realized the people who died, became ''those "things" after a day, and the normal people were taken all to the fort; the soldiers saw as I had, that wouldn't keep them out forever, as they were relentless. After a week of staying in the fort, I had told the head guards to load the people onto my fleet of ships I had created, and they agreed. After loading the people and casting off, I only saw a nightmare . . . Port Royal . . . In flames. ~ Jim Logan on the inital outbreak The Infection Worsens After a week at sea, I got a message from The Brethren from L'asile via HoloTurtle, John FatBeart told me the disiease known as "The Green Flu" had turned nearly a quarter of the known world into Zombies, and they started attacking the population, The Worlds Government had already fallen and a major part of the world's leaders had gone into secret bunkers, he had advised me to come to L'asile, but I had ignored it, I told him that I would try and evacuate people to Kingshead. . . I should have listened. A week after clearing the people of Tortuga and Pardes Del Fuego to Kingshead, I had recieved word that France and Spain had fallen and Benjamin Macmorgan had escaped to Kingshead. We had landed on the island of Kingshead for what the guards from Port Royal had said "the final time" as they were going to spend the rest of the plauge inside the fort, but as soon as i walked into the gates, I saw those things, thousands of them, attacking the survivors, i yelled at the survivors to board the boats, and told the captains to cast off, only a handful had escaped, I had witnessed the guards opening fire, but i only saw ''survivors ''fall, they were attacking survivors, to save their own skins! I used the sword of Triton to seal the doors, locking the guards in with ''them ''as i cast off, i lit the unused boats on fire, hopefully "they" would starve to death, especially after they ate the black hearts of those guards. After an hour at sea, i saw a fleet of warships, of England coming our way, I passed the people onto the Royal Navy, and i said i would try and evacuate the remaining people on Port Royal, left behind in the inital outbreak . . . what a mistake that was. ~ Jim after the horrors he had seen. Return to Port Royal After stopping the ship about a mile away from the port itself, I put my coat, vest and uneeded things in my voodoo watch, and only kept my dagger, The Sword of Triton, and my 3 shoot pistol. I told the men left on the boat(who I had created and turned into my "personal zombies"(The thing Blackbeard did) to ''only ''rescue me if felt so, I jumped ship and swam torward the port, not expecting to find anyone, as they were either dead, undead, or starving to death, I walked into the now - open doors to the fort, covered in scorch marks and blood, i only shivered as i walked past the dozens of corpses layed neatly across the path torward the fort, I walked into the fort itself where the hanging's take place to see not a man in the locks, but a skeleton, I saw, heard, sensed no one, I heard a glass bottle fall, and instantly my Tri-shooter in my hand, I held on the edge of the bell, in case the "things" would overwhelm me, but I only saw a man, in his 30's tired, hungry, and looked as if he seen the gates of hell itself . . . he probably did, as i walked torward him he said "brains" my eyes widened as he jumped torward me with the speed of a cheeta, I shoot him in the head, and he dropped like a dime, I looked up to see hundreads of them running torward me, and all I could have thought was, "I don't have enough bullets for this" I threw a grenade as quickly as I could and it blew up in their faces, I saw a weakness, they were tuned to fire, as if the sight of it threw them into a trance, but as soon as the fire went out, they went back to hunting me, I threw some gunpowder on the ground and lit it and jumped down as quickly as i could, I caught a windown and heard a loud explosion, I thought "A little gunpoweder couldnt do that" I looked to see my ship and my first mate with a match in his hand, I just smiled. After half an hour, I walked through the streets, seeing nothing, at first I thought that all the zombies were gone, but then I saw two of them, former pirates, I had seen them a month before the outbreak, they each had muskets, and they saw me. I shot one dead in a split second, the other one, remembering his navy teachings, got behind cover, and all I could think of at that momment was "Oh great, they can think" I threw a smoke bomb at him and as soon as it got out of cover, I shot it in the head, but before I could relax, I head screams, hundreads of them, I saw that fire, and loud noises attract them, I ran torward the port and swam torward the ship while my first mate unloaded on the cannons, protecting my escape. Last Call Jolly Roger! A week after escaping Port Royal . . .again I decided to ask Roger ''why ''he unleashed this plauge onto the world, if he knew he would have ''no ''world to rule, but as I approached his "salitude" I saw the zombies ''and ''Roger's minions were fighitng each other. Me being Jim Logan I opened fire with my Tri Shooter onto the Zombies, helping Roger at least, hold them back. After locking off the room, Roger asked "Why has thee come toeth my private chambers mortal and how did you bypass my crew?" I replied "Thee have opened the gates of hell onto the world, I cometh to know why have thee done this intolerable act upon the unexpecting world?" Roger replied "Ye must be mistaken, I ''did ''create this plauge but not expected it to turn on me and spread" I replied "Howeth do we stop it?" Roger replied "Only wait it out, wait for the creatures to die of starvation" I replied "I thank thee for your assistance" as i walked out roger said "It will only take a week more, before they die out" I replied as I walked out "If not, it will be thou's soul that belongs to that of the dead" End Game A week later, the plauge started to die out, the zombies with it, although losses still did happen, the zombies ''had ''died off, a year ''after ''the initial plauge had started, only a handfull of zombies remained, Edgar Wildrat estimated that over 3 Billion people were lost. I had discovered that England and France had recovered swimingly, and that they had kept the handful of zombies as test subjects, I didnt care, I just wanted them dead. Epilouge A month after things went back to normal, in a small alley in Port Royal, a woman, who's skin on her neck was missing, got up. Moaned, got out of the alley . . . Bang! ''Zombie Kill of the week ~ Jim Logan Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO